Silence
by Rushira-chan.s2
Summary: Draco Malfoy has always liked Usagi, so when he founds her crushed because everything with Mamoru was just a dare, will he be her knight in shining armor? DracoUsa 2shot. Finished
1. Default Chapter

Hiya people! Sorry about not updating the fics... kind of lost interest for now, so consider me on hiatus for the two fanfics! Instead I'll busy myself on one-shots so you'll know I'm alive.

This is a HP/SM and Usa/Draco fanfic and hope you enjoy! Also thanks for the reviews for the last chapter for Love's Mistake!

Disclaimer: I own them! YAH! ... Stop staring! A girl can dream right?

* * *

Usagi happily skipped her way down the hallway. Her golden blonde hair bounced around her, giving her the perfect image of a completely carefree girl. A cheery tune was hummed in content as Usagi made her way into the Great Hall and to her house table. 

"Ok, spill girl, what's going on?" Another beautiful blonde girl asked. Her azure blue eyes shined with pure curiosity. A side from the hairstyle and the shade of eyes, they could be announced as twins and no one would suspect a thing.

Usagi grinned slowly, almost teasingly she asked, "Why would you ask?" Her deep sapphire betrayed her face however, happiness shone like the summer sun.

Minako, the 'twin' of Usagi, pursed her lips in deep concentration. Usagi wasn't going to crack easily, she knew...if there was just a way... Her thought trailed off, and was soon followed by an imaginary light bulb popping up on top of her head with a small 'Ding!'

With out any mercy shone, Minako began attacking Usagi in a series of tickling. All the other Gryffindors turned their head to the chaotic pair. Usagi struggled to break free without any success, and a maniacal laugh escaped Minako, causing Usagi to laugh even harder.

"Sorry girls but I wouldn't think a normal boyfriend would want his girlfriend to be bullied like that." A heart warming voice called out playfully from behind them. Or at least Usagi think so.

As the sentence began to register in Minako's mind, Usagi's face flushed beet red in embarrassment, and she planned to keep it a secret! Minako's tickling ceased immediately when the realization hit her with full force. Her jaw dropped in shock as she stared at the two.

"YOU'RE HER BOYFRIEND!"

* * *

Usagi bowed her head in embarrassment and shock as she stared out her window. Who knew Minako could yell so loud? That was probably the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to her. She could just feel the way her face flushed as the whole school stared at them. And out of pure instinct she ran out the Great Hall and locked herself in the room. 

As Usagi thought about it, why did Minako scream like that? As if she wouldn't had guessed in a million years... Didn't Usagi tell her the big crush she had? Was she that ugly it was so hard to believe Mamo-chan would ever like her?

At this thought her hand subconsciously touched her face and she raced to the mirror, her heart heavy with doubt.

Knocks came uninvitingly at the door, causing Usagi to pause in her actions. Was it Minako again to actually tell her how unworthy she was? No, she would not let that happen, it had hurt enough with out proof and then if she ever heard it coming out of Minako's mouth, her heart will be crushed into a million pieces.

Instead, Usagi kept as quiet as possible, which was extremely hard considering the desire to break down and cry. At the silence her face immediately flooded with tears.

* * *

Minako sighed. It was no use, as dense as Usagi was, if she ever sets her mind on something, she'll complete it no matter what. 

Footsteps crept up loudly from behind. Until a large shadow, no doubt a man, covered her own. "Is she ok?" A voice whispered out.

Minako abruptly turned around, her face flushed in rage as she saw who it was. "Why would you care!" She yelled in a whisper, as hard as it was, Usagi should and will not hear this.

Mamoru paused, and led Minako down into the Gryffindor common room where they both seated them selves on the sofas. "So you know." It was stated as simply as that, his face was covered with guilt.

"You think!" Her voice shook with fury. "You asked my best friend Rei out and then I find you being the boyfriend of my other best friend. What's wrong with you!"

If looks could kill, Mamoru would be up in heaven right now. "R...Rei doesn't mind, and she knows the truth." He stuttered as he tried to defend himself.

"It doesn't matter if she cares or not, but the fact that you're playing with Usagi's heart!" Minako sighed. Her fury and anger suddenly drained out of her as fast as it came.

"I'll tell Usagi soon. After the dare is over." Mamoru tried to convince Minako, he had never seen her like this, and he hoped he won't ever again.

Minako stood hastily, her eyes filled with tears of regret and sympathy for Usagi. "Tell her and tell her now, if you know what's good for both of you. Before the damage is unfixable." Minako whispered as she walked out the Common Room door.

Mamoru slouched on the sofa, his head dropped down in his hands. How would he get out of this one? How did Minako ever found out he was dating Rei? Questions like that loaded into his mind, but as much as he hated to admit it, she had talked some sense into him.

_Tell her and tell her now. _Her voiced raced around his mind, over and over again until Mamoru couldn't take it anymore. He raced out the room as fast as lightning.

* * *

Usagi stood at the base of the stairs. Her feet rooted to the floor in shock. Her eyes wide and collecting tears, along with a few that managed to escape and retraced the old route for her last batch of tears. 

Why would he do this to her? She loved him. Her legs gave up below and she collapsed onto the stairs. And soon enough her silence became sniffling and her sniffling became heart-wrenching cries.

Usagi rocked her body back and forth, hoping to get some comfort. Her world had collapsed right infront of her eyes, how ironic, and she thought they would live happily ever after. He never liked her, it was all a dare!

Soon her tears dried. Along with her hope and love. Slowly she climbed her way back into her room, toppled on her bed and prepared for another day. Until she found she couldn't sleep at all. So through out the night she was occupied with her soft sobbing and staring at the ceiling.

The next morning arrived too quickly for her taste. Considering the fact she didn't get any sleep at all.

Only the alarm clock and her marks convinced her to go to her classes. Groggily, Usagi put her hair into a messy bun, away from her usual style, got dressed and ran to the common room.

"Usagi!" She heard Minako's voice called out in surprise. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing, everything's fine." With the best of her abilities Usagi mustered a smile to her friend.

Minako opened her mouth to say something, but quickly dismissed the thought and followed Usagi to the Great Hall. Only to be stopped right out the door.

"Why did you stop?" Minako's voice lingered with concern and worry.

Usagi didn't answer, instead her dull sapphire rested on two particular people. Minako's eyes traveled with Usagi's gaze, and her own eyes came to a halt on Rei and Mamoru. The thought of Usagi knowing the terrible truth caused her to gasp loudly, attracting unwanted attention.

The gasp brought Usagi out of her reverie. Her eyes remained on the two people before stating in a queer voice, "I'm not hungry anymore. I'll see you in class."

Minako watched helplessly as Usagi walked away, something in Usagi's voice stopped her from going after her. And so she did the only thing she could. She prayed to God for a better person for Usagi.

* * *

Usagi sighed in dismay as she plopped herself down under a cherry blossom tree. And sat staring into the Quidditch Field, two teams were practicing for the Quidditch Tournament for next week. It's a wonder how they can get up so early, Usagi mused. 

Her feet shuffled soundlessly through the fallen leaves. The smoothing autumn wind caressed her face and hairs, making her mood lift slightly. I'm only sixteen years old, Usagi reminded herself. Maybe Mamoru wasn't meant for her after all, I mean, how would a mere sixteen year old girl know what love is?

Without noticing, Usagi reached the outskirt of the Quidditch Field. As she glanced more closely, she noticed the ones practicing were the Slytherins and the Gryffindors. She sat on the platforms, watching with mild interest at the sport. Flying in a boom wasn't Usagi's favorite hobby, since she was **very **afraid of heights.

Before she knew it, the practice ended. The trudging of feet caught her attention until a pair of shoes stopped be fore her. Her eyes skimmed up from shoes, Slytherin robes, broad shoulders, handsome face, blonde hair, until her eyes locked with a pair of stunning silver blue eyes.

Draco Malfoy.

Not that they were enemies, oh no. They're considered friends even, from an unsuspected turn of event they had been paired for a project. Friendship formed, I mean who can resist the great Usagi? Or at least that's what she thought.

"Hi," Her voice wavered from the attempt to sound carefree. Usagi's eyes drooped to the ground as she suddenly found it more interesting than anything.

But of course, he was more observant than she had given him credit for. "You ok?" A surprising concern latched onto the edge of his voice.

As much as he hated to admit it, he had more than the feelings of friends for her.

Something in his voice made all her resistance crash. Her tears poured down her face, like many times before. But this time, she had someone to share her pain with.

If you thought the Draco Malfoy would know everything, you're dead wrong. Being born into a pure-blood family like his prohibits him from crying too much. So dealing with a crying person was something he would rather not go through. So uncomfortably, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a loose hug.

After Usagi's crying ceased into soft uneven breathing, she began telling him about the dare. "So it was all a dare!" By now, her voice rose into a fierce tone.

"And you screamed your head off when you found out right?" Unable to help himself, the sarcastic comment slipped.

Usagi's head shot up immediately, "What's that suppose to mean? Of course I didn't!" Her head held up in indignity. Her sniffling occasionally interrupted her talking.

He smiled inwardly at this reaction, "Why am I having such a hard time believing that?"

"Because you need to believe in people more!"

"So you say you can be quiet when you want to?" Came his fake horrified voice.

"Yes." Usagi frowned, of course she can!

"Prove it."

Usagi blinked, a challenging scowl raised to her lips. "Fine, agreed."

Draco laughed that rich laughed that always made her spine tingle. "Christmas Break's almost here. Come over to my house for a sleep over; let's see if you really can be quiet."

Usagi frowned as he walked away, that was so rude! She'll show him. Being the naïve girl she was, she never questioned or was bothered too much about the fact of going to his house for a sleep over.

By the end of breakfast, Usagi managed to convince herself Mamoru might not be the one. With the statement continuously flowing through her mind, Usagi walked back to the school in content for her morning classes. Oblivious to the pair of cold silver blue eyes watching her every move with want.

"Just you wait Usagi... Just you wait, you're mine whether you like it or not." The eyes blinked a few times and walked out of the shadow. Draco Malfoy grinned to himself in satisfaction, he always gets what he wanted and this was not going to be any different.

* * *

Well...too lazy to finish the whole thing... so this is going to be a 2-shot instead...hehe... R&R! Review and I'll get the next one out faster!

Stay tuned and luv ya ppl,

Lucilia-chan


	2. Part 2

Hi! I'm alive and kicking, ain't that nice? I forgot all about fanfiction for a while...I'm so ashamed of myself! But anywayz, since I'm back now, so enjoy the chapter!

Reviews are going to be answered in the stori...

Luv you people & thank you for the wonderful support! And read the AN at the very end!

* * *

The weeks went past with nothing interesting. Ok, so maybe she blew up half the dungeon and got a full week detention but that wasn't that bad... kind of. But every time she thought about spending the Christmas Break with Draco, her stomach created the fluttering movement that made her feel warm from head to toe kind of made up for it. 

Usagi paused in her thoughts. Had she gotten over Mamoru that fast? She was just fond of Draco that's all, Usagi argued with herself, pushing the unwanted truth from her mind.

"Usagi!" Minako's cheerful voice interrupted her. "Did you see Harry? He was so cute today! You know..." Her voice trailed off, a teasing grin found its way up her face.

Usagi, being the naïve girl she is, questioned "Know what?"

Minako deepened the grin, "I caught him looking at you so many times today... Do you think he fancies you?" She dramatically covered her heart, rolled her eyes heaven ward, and pretended to faint. Minako giggled as Usagi blushed beet red.

"Give me a break Minako!" Usagi pouted at the torment. "It's almost Christmas! Let me have some peace without your 'wonderful' match making skills!"

"And besides..." Usagi trailed off, her voice barely more than a whisper, "I'm not ready yet."

"But you're ready for Draco." Minako whispered, not knowing to be angry at Usagi for choosing a Slytherin or be happy Usagi had moved on. "Why him?"

Usagi couldn't look at Minako in the eyes. Something in that sentence had struck a cord in her heart. "No, I'm not. I'm not ready for anyone."

She cringed at the uncertainty in her voice. And she winced even more when Minako stared back with a chilling stare.

Angry waves washed over Minako. Draco didn't deserve Usagi. Not after all those people he had hurt. Usagi wouldn't receive happiness with him; she'll get even more hurt. And he's a bloody Slytherin!

Out loud she wailed out her last thought. "He's a bloody Slytherin! Gryffindors and Slytherins don't _go together_!" The last thing she wanted was Usagi to be a traitor to her own house, why won't she see things her way?

"_Then I'll change to Slytherin!"_ Usagi screeched out, face flushed in anger.

Minako took a step back in shock; that was the last thing she had expected. Apparently Usagi was just as surprised. Her hand slapped over her mouth and sprinted towards the Gryffindor Common Room door as a last resort in her panic.

The whole Gryffindor Common Room quieted at Usagi's last outburst. Gasps could be faintly heard all over the eerily quiet room. Minako slouched on one of the couches. Her face buried in her hands in defeat.

Harry Potter and his friends made their way to Minako. Their face covered with concern. "She didn't mean that did she?"

Minako sighed tiredly, "I'm afraid she did."

* * *

Usagi slouched under the same tree she was under weeks ago. Her thoughts overrode her mind. Would she give up that much to be with Draco? Her heart just whispered yes, but her loyalty had just crumpled. 

But then she was being loyal to her heart. Did that make any sense? Nonetheless, it made her feel better.

"You packed yet?"

Her head shot up in surprise. Thinking her voice would give away her sadness, Usagi just nodded as she met his silver-blue eyes.

Draco sat down promptly beside her. "We're leaving tomorrow morning. Meet me outside right here at 8 o'clock sharp." The special kind of smile he kept just for her emerged on his face as he saw her pout.

"8 o'clock?" Her pout deepened as she thought about getting up that early. "How about 10?"

"9."

"9:30." Usagi pleaded. She normally wouldn't even be awake until 9 or 10! To her best effort, her face scrunched up into the famous puppy dog pleading stare.

Draco tried to stare anywhere but her face, but his determination was slipping...fast. "9:15 and that's final."

Usagi brightened up immediately. And swung her arm around him for a loose hug. "Aw, thanks Draco. Now if only you change it to 10 and I'll love you forever."

A snap-like sound sounded in her mind. And then she realized what she had found out, she was in love with a Slytherin.

"Not happening. I'll be going to make sure I have everything in order." Draco looked irritated, as he started to rise.

Usagi nodded, shaken at her revelation. "I should too."

"See you tomorrow." He called over his shoulders as he walked back into the castle.

Usagi stared at his retreating form. A sudden cold feeling washed over her. It felt like a piece of her was missing. It was probably the breeze, she decided.

Usagi slowly trudged back in the Hogwarts castle. She really didn't want to face Minako right now, or any of the Gryffindors who might have heard her outburst. So instead she arrived at the Ravenclaw Common room door.

Using the password Rei had taught her just a few days ago, Usagi proceeded in. Her head turned to both sides making sure no one had seen her. Then with great carefulness, Usagi made her way to the girl's dormitory.

"Rei?" Usagi whispered as her head poked through the door.

Rei looked up from her bed and patted to the spot next to her, signaling Usagi to sit beside her.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Usagi questioned as she sat down.

"Sure." Rei smiled, "Stay as long as you want."

Usagi blushed crimson. "Actually, I'm leaving for Draco's house tomorrow."

Rei's grin widened, "_You go girl!_"

* * *

Usagi collapsed on the lavender colored carpet. Her head spun and she wanted to puke. She had told him she didn't like to travel by floo powder, but _no_, he wouldn't listen, he just had to make her come like that. "I wouldn't feel any regret if I puked on him _right now_!" She muttered. 

Draco raised a delicate eyebrow, "What was that?"

Usagi managed to glare at him before gasping out, "Bathroom, puke, now!" Her hand covered her mouth as her face turned to a few shade of green.

Oh no, Draco's eyes widened, she is not puking on his new, beautiful, and _obviously_ expensive carpet. "Down the hall, quick!"

Usagi scrambled up and ran down the hallway, and a few seconds later he heard the well...puking sound.

Wait a second, Draco paled, that didn't sound far enough to be the bathroom...

"_Usagi Tsukino, you did NOT just puke on my carpet!"_

Draco Malfoy slumped on his bed; it really hadn't been a pretty sight. Despite his fondness of her; he wanted to strangle her after looking at the vomit-covered, not-so-pretty-anymore carpet. The urge was very, very strong, and it hadn't been easy holding back.

"Master Malfoy?"

"Yes?" What did these house elves wanted now? He just wanted to sleep, a long, long time.

"The...ah mess it cleaned up and we were wondering if you wanted to eat the meal in your room."

"Yes, and give Usagi her meal in her room too."

He didn't have to wait long before his lunch appeared before him. Draco sighed blissfully, "Peace and quiet at _last_."

Usagi glanced through the key hole of Draco's room. She wanted to apologize for the carpet accident. But since he wanted to be alone, she'll talk to him tomorrow. She slowly trudged back to her own room, tears threatening to break down and flood the floor. Oh, I just _know _he hates me enough to kill me for the incident.

On the contrary, Draco Malfoy was having quite a different thought. That girl's going to be the end of me, he mused.

A few minutes later he came upon a _very_ important question. "How am I going to tell her my feelings?"

Three ideas popped into his mind.

_Never tell her until you're sure you're never going to see her again after that, so even if she wants to she can't reject you._

Mind you, the Malfoy pride is very important. But the idea isn't really...appealing. What if she actually liked him? Then she wouldn't have any chance to tell him!

_Tell her when she's leaving. Shut the door in her face, and never speak to her again._

So then she still has a chance to talk to him at Hogwarts. This idea is way more appealing than the first.

_Write a love letter. Give it to her when she's going home and put a charm on it so she can only read it after she reaches home._

_So to make sure she doesn't keel over and die of a shock on his doorstep_, he added wryly. So third it is!

_Dear Usagi, _He started. Then shook his head and crossed out the 'dear', too formal. Beloved? Too...mushy. He pursed his lips in deep concentration. I know, he thought excitedly, dear! A goofy grin, totally unlike himself, appeared on his face. Which was wiped out quickly as he read what he had wrote earlier. Too hard! And to prove that point, his head had several dates with the table.

**30 Minutes later**

Despite the fact his floor was already covered with crumpled pieces of paper, Draco threw another one on the floor.

His hand flew gracefully over the new piece of paper etching his heart's contents on it... But then normal people wouldn't call 'Even if I said your hair looks funny, I love it anyways' heart's contents. And soon he too realized and that piece of paper made it self comfortable on the floor.

Draco took a shaky breath as he stared at the new, new, piece of paper in determination. This one is going to be perfect.

"Draco?"

Draco turned towards the feminine voice. "Yes?" His tone irritated. Even if this letter was meant for her, she shouldn't interrupt him.

"Your father's downstairs, he wants to talk to you." Usagi's eyes locked onto the paper covered floor and giggled softly. "And I thought I was bad."

Draco Malfoy scowled, what did his father want now? He'll be damned if they were going to talk about Usagi.

"Don't touch my stuff." He warned before he rushed out the door to meet his father.

Usagi nodded absentmindedly. Her eyes still trained on the floor. _Dear Usa- _The beginning of a letter peeked out from one of the less crumpled paper.

Usagi's interest grew. It was for her... she stared curiously at it. He had said not to touch his stuff. "No, No. Bad Usagi. I should respect his privacy."

"But then again, it _was_ meant for me." As she said that her hand reached for the nearest paper. With an inquisitive smile she opened it. Her expression only to be replaced by shock.

_Dear Usagi,_

_I am... in love... you._

That was all she could make out under the scribbles. She felt her heart pound into her ribcage with such force she thought she would faint. Usagi crumpled the paper, threw it back on the ground and picked up another one.

_Beloved _

_Love...eyes, color... bright sapphire._

Again for this short letter, scribbles were everywhere. It was worse than the first one, but she had enough sense to know what it had said.

She randomly picked up two of them from the floor and raced back into her own room. She wasn't about to be found by Draco...She still wanted to live another day.

"Oi, Usagi!"

Usagi turned toward the voice. The mere thought of him loving her is enough to send her into a color testing of all the shades of red.

"Yes Draco?"

"My father wants to meet you and get to know you better."

Usagi nodded. Her hand stuffed the papers into her pocket... until she realized she didn't have a pocket on that skirt. Instead she stuffed it under her pillow.

Draco looked at her weirdly, why was she stuffing her hand under her pillow? Was she going nuts or was she on crack?

"What are you doing?"

Usagi jumped, and retracted her arm suddenly causing the pillow to fall off her bed. Thus revealing the papers.

Draco stared at the crumpled paper lying innocently on the bed. "You read it?" His voice was void of emotions.

Usagi wanted to crawl under a rock and hide. Seeing the faint trace of betrayal and anger in his eyes caused her to burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry, _hic_, I saw my name and," Attacked with a series of hics and sobs, she broke off.

Draco stared at her in deep concentration. He knew he would forgive her for anything, eventually. And all he wanted to do was to take a step back and run away from her. If his body responded to him. Instead he took a step forward and pulled her into a hug.

"Sh, it's ok." Surprising both him and her, with his chains of comforting words, Usagi relaxed in his arms.

"I, _hic_, saw my name so I took one and read it." Usagi finished her explanation.

Her occasional hic made her jump every time.

Draco pulled back and looked at her, "And?"

Usagi looked lost. "And what?"

"What do you say?"

Her blank look slowly changed to one of understanding.

"Nothing," Usagi whispered happily, "Except I'm totally in love with you too."

Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled her head on his chest. "I love you, I love you." She repeated and giggled.

"I like the sound of that, I love you!"

Draco smiled. A true smile that showed how happy he really is, that he never knew he even possessed. A smile that actually reached his eyes. For a moment with her, he felt like he was in their own world, nothing else mattered.

Then like all the romance movies Usagi had watched, they both leaned forward for a chaste kiss.

When they broke apart, Draco relished the new feeling a simple kiss had stirred and as for Usagi, well, she went back to color testing on her face again.

"Didn't you say I had to meet your father?"

Draco paled second time that day, quickly nodded, and gently pushed Usagi towards the door. "Go, I like my life, so you're going alone."

Usagi glared at him for a moment before skipping blissfully down the hallway.

Draco's eyes softened as he looked at her retreating back. He loved his life.

* * *

"So this is goodbye?" 

"It's only a few days before we go back to school Usagi." He sighed at the pout adorned on his girlfriend's face.

"Why can't you come home with me?" Usagi wined. Despite that, her eyes showed how content she was.

Draco rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't dare, and I know about the rifle in the drawer..."

He trailed off. "Dare, wait a sec, we totally forgot about it!"

Usagi sweatdropped, "We wouldn't have if you actually kept your hands and mouth to your self."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Usagi grinned, "Nothing, nothing." Then she reached up for a kiss.

"So that means I'll have to come back again next break...right?"

He gave off a throaty laugh, "Sure why not."

Draco nodded towards the Knight bus, "You better go, you're going to be late." Then he slyly added, "Unless you travel by floo powder, you can stay for another hour."

Usagi glared at him, "Say that again and I'll puke on your carpet...again." Her finger twirled around her Christmas present, a sapphire necklace. It was suppose to match her eyes. But then again, based on Draco, everything matched her eyes.

The Slytherin seeker gave her a cheeky grin and waved her off.

As Usagi blew him a kiss from the Knight bus, Draco mused to himself, _looks like she won't keel over and die of shock on my doorstep after all._

_

* * *

_  
Omg, I can't believe I actually finished something! Even though it's a bit rushed... but o well!

Now, review, review, and review! Oh, and tell me which one you guys would like me to do next.

Pairings: Usa/Draco …(again)

Usa/Harry

Usa/Fred or George… (wha, I like them!)

Usa/ Teachers or something

-Lucilia-chan


End file.
